Supermodel
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Just a songfic about Emma's anorexia. It's nothing really amazingly different. Just give it a read and see what you think. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the products mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Author's Note--IMPORTANT: I know what a drag it is to actually read the song when all you wanna do is read the story. But I'm not very good at writing songfics so this story basically revolves around the song. It doesn't make sense unless you read the lyrics, too. **

**Thanks. Hope you enjoy. : D**

_I don't care what my teachers say  
I'm gonna be a supermodel._

Emma drew pictures in her notebook of skinny girls in figure-fitting dresses.

"Miss Nelson." Mrs. Kwan said, clearing her throat, "I know that my class is interrupting your busy doodling schedule but it would be great if you could please pay attention."

Emma looked up and sighed.

_And everyone is gonna dress like me,  
wait and see_

After class ended Emma walked out of the classroom, her long white shirt waving around her faded orange jeans. She looked at the girls passing her by and imagined them in her outfit.

_When I'm a supermodel  
and my hair will shine like the sea._

When school ended, Emma went home to prepare for the party that night. She looked at herself in the mirror while straightening her smooth blonde hair. It glimmered with the reflection of the light.

_  
Everyone will wanna look just like me  
me... _

After she finished with her hair, Emma closed her eyes imagining all the girls that she passed had her hair-do.

_Cause I'm young and I'm hip, and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel_

Emma grabbed her jacket on the way out the door to meet Manny on her front steps.

"This party is gonna be so awesome!" Emma said, as they walked with their arms linked.

"Just be happy we're still young enough to appreciate it." Manny whispered as an elderly couple passed. Once they were out of earshot, the two girls laughed.

_I wish that I was like Tori Spelling,  
with a car like hers and dad like hers._

Emma and Manny were just a block away from the party when Jay pulled up beside them in a new Mercedes convertible.

"Nice set of wheels you got there, Hogart." Emma yelled over the blaring music.

Jay turned it down a bit, "Yeah. My dad bought it for me. He got a raise at work."

"Lucky you!" Manny said with phony enthusiasm, "You have a daddy that will buy you nice cars. Us mere mortals, on the other hand, have to earn the money."

"Well, you're looking nice ladies." Jay smirked and sped off.

_And I show them how it was done.  
That be fun, that be fun._

Once they were inside they party, Emma and Manny made their way to the dance floor. Emma danced like she was the best dancer in the world, grinding with Manny. After awhile, even Manny was watching in awe as Emma strutted her stuff.

_And I write my schoolreport,  
why I love my jeans, why I love my jeans._

The next day at school, Emma was writing an essay in history about Levi Strauss and the miracle of denim jeans. How they show figure and beauty, even if just on the lower part of the body.

_And oh, on my locker door it's the coolest thing that you have ever seen._

After class Emma went to her locker to put her books away. On the inside of the door were pictures of skinny girls from magazines and articles about how to lose weight.

_Cause I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel_

When school ended, Emma walked home, happy for the first time in awhile. She hadn't eaten more than a stick of Trident gum and an apple.

_I didn't eat yesterday,  
I'm not gonna eat today,  
I'm not gonna eat tomorrow,  
Cuz I'm gonna be a supermodel_.

Satisfied with her diet, Emma weighed herself. The scale read _95 pounds_. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

_I'm young and I'm hip and so beautiful,  
I'm gonna be a supermodel_

But Emma's head was in a world of glamour and glitz. She didn't realize the danger she was in. And if she didn't return home from her own little world, she wouldn't be able to save herself before it was too late.

**Reveiws please. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
